Avatar Jr
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Click to bask in the crazy adventures of the second generation of the Gaang. IMPLIED TAANG,ZUTARA, AND SUKKA.Remember, none of the members in the Gaang are related.For future reference
1. I'M TELLING!

Summary: Look below to find the adventures of the Gaang's children! None of them are techinically related,so, IF by some some coincedence their kids met and developed crushes on eachother. It wouldn't be genically TAANG,SUKKA, AND ZUTARA.

Enjoy!This was something I came up with randomly [like usual =] and I really got into it. I might also be posting Chapter 2 today. I know i've been MIA but I had to cram for a math test[and I only got a B..stupid math] A.K.A my worst subject. Okay, this on is for Avatar Korra[on fanfiction] because she used my name gave me a town in Avatar World. Check her out!That was longer than expected...ENJOY!=]

* * *

''Kenan ! Mom told mom told you not to do this!" Catalina said , marching into her brothers room.

''I couldn't resist." Kenan said, smirking and laying back on his bed.

''MY ROOM IS FREAKIN' FLOODED, YOU JERK!'' She pointed in the direction of her room next door.

"What are you gonna do about it, Kitty-Cat?" Kenan, asked , sitting up on his bed.

''I'm gonna tell mom!'' The black-haired girl said, a smile crossing her pale face.

''You wouldn't dare.'' A frown replaced the smirk on his tan skin.

"MOM!''

Their tan-skinned mother came into the room. ''Yes,Honey?"

* * *

''NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!'' Ean screamed at his triplet sister,Gale.

"How did I cheat? You're just a soar loser." She flipped her hair and turned away.

"It was pretty close, but Gale won in the end." Tokyo, the last triplet said to her brother, Ean.

"I'M TELLING DAD!'' Ean ran off.

''Go ahead!'' Tokyo and Gale screamed after him. They gave each other a high-five as their monk father came outside.

They put on their best[and very good] puppy dog faces. ''We didn't do anything, Daddy.'' Their dad looked at them a long time. ''OK.I just don't wanna ground you. Carry on.'' He went back inside the temple. The Southern Air Temple.

When he got inside, his father was greeted by his wife. The blind earth bender kissed him on the cheek. ''They got you with the eyes didn't they.''

''Yep.

* * *

''Mom! Ben messed with my stuff!''  
Their tan-skinned father leaned down to Ruby Lou's height. "Ruby, your mom's busy right now. May I take a message?"

"Very funny, Dad. But, seriously, he messed with my earth bending fan. Will you please tell Mom?"

"Who is he? Robby or Ben?

"Ben." The nine-year-old said simply.

"Ruby, your Mom's in labor. What do you wanna name her?" Ruby Lou was in complete shock.

"You-you-you-you're gonna let me name the baby?" Her father smiled lightly and said "Sure. Ben went in your stuff, so I think it's a fair trade."

"Okay. Is it a boy or a girl?"

''Girl."

''Yue.I want to name the baby Yue." Some tears appeared in her father's eyes. He remembered telling her the story of Yue when she was only 4. And now she was 9 and she still remembered. ''That's an awesome choice, Rube." A noise came from her parent's bedroom. "SOKKA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

Ruby Lou's father stood up to his full height. "That's my cue, kid. I'll tell your mom what you little sister's name will be. Kay'? Awesome." He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

What do ya think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! It's for the children

-Tokyo Mew Mew Gally


	2. That First Look

''Ma? Did you ever know a person of royalty?" Tokyo asked her blind mother. "Yeah, what's it to you."

"Who?" Gale asked, turning around from the table to look at her mother on the counter.

"The Fire Lord and The Fire Lady." All three children spit out their watermelon juice. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Aren't they like , the mayors of the world, or something?" Ean said, wiping off his mouth.

"So what? I traveled the world with them. They used to hate each other. And they both used to date other people. People who I also know. "

''Who?" The three kids pestered at the same time.

" The Fire Lord dated an emo girl named Mai and The Fire Lady dated your father.'' This last comment made the children spit out their watermelon juice.

"Seriously.i'm running out of juice here." Tokyo said plainly, using a sarcasim that only her and her siblings and their mother could pull off.

"I'm gonna be 't she, like, smart?Or human?" Gale said, getting up .

"I highly doubt a girl like THAT would out with a boy like THAT." Ean pointed to the poster of the Fire Family.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His father said, obviously offended.

"Just saying…."

"Before you get in a fight with our 9 year old do you guys wanna go see the Fire Family?"

"REALLY?"

"WE CAN DO THAT?"

"I'M GONNA GO PACK!"

"Hey, Toph, are you sure we can burst into the Fire Palace like that?"

"First of all , Twinkle Toes , is that I'm a Bei Fong. I can get in anywhere. Second, there like freakin' family to us. So we can get in. Third, you're the Avatar. You can get in most places,too."

"We leave at midnight."

"AWESOME!"

LATER ON…AT THE FIRE PALACE  
"I'm bored."

"It's like ten o'clock! GO TO BED,KENAN!"

"I can't! I have this wierd feeling like something is going to happen."

His sister burst into his room out of nowhere."ME TOO!"

Their mother came in,sporting her blue robe.

"Catalina?Why aren't you in bed? Why aren't you two asleep?" Their mother asked, worried.

"Why aren't you in bed?" The children asked at the same time.

"I was. I happened to be having a lovely time in bed with your father...nevermind. Who screamed?" Catalina pointed to Kenan and Kenan pointed to Catalina.

", Catalina, why did you scream?" Catalina frowned at her mother and and answered, "You see, by some horrible coincedence, me and the blob that is sitting next to me are thinking alike. Like someone is missing or that something is going to happen. Have you ever had that feeling,Mom?"

"Many times. But why don't you guys go play in the gym until you feel tired?"

"OKAY!" The 2 children hugged their waterbending mother. Catalina got off of her brother's bed. "I'm gonna go change into my gymastics outfit!" When the children had hugged Katara,her robe came undone.

Catalina was gone and Kenan was getting up and going to put on his regular gym outfit[shorts and a T-shirt] when he noticed. "Mom?"

"Yeah,honey?"

"Why are you wearing a maid's costume?"

His mother froze up."No ..do whatever you go do." She quickly ran out of her younger son's bedroom.

"Wierdo" he whispered as he put on a t-shirt.

- THREE HOURS LATER

* * *

Kenan and Catalina had been playing in the Royal Gym tirelessly for a while now. They were both sitting on a bench,panting.

"That."Catalina started.

"Was." Kenan retorted

"Long."Catalina finished,collapsing into her brothers lap. He stroked her long, brown hair and said, "C'mon Cat. Let's go to bed." Catalina nodded in agreement,although she would usually disagree with her brother.

Kenan carried Catalina to her room, laid her on her bed, kissed her forehead and silently said ''Goodnight'' as he pulled the covers up to her neck.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

''Excuse me..Princess and Prince of the Fire Nation-''A maid started

"Lucinda... you can call us Catalina and Kenan. We've been through thissss.." Kenan drifted off, throwing a ball into the air.

"What that blob that I call my brother is saying is, you don't have to call us all proper and call us by our names.'' Catalina said plainly,smiling a blinding smile at the girl.

"Good. The whole 'Royal' thing was getting old." Lucinda plopped down on the couch next to the royal children." Your mom and dad want you to go to that big dining room.." She stole the ball from Kenan and he tried to get it back, but the older girl's arms were longer than his, so he just gave up.

"Which 'big dining room'?" He asked.

"The one they're on!" Lucinda screamed into his ear.

"OWWWW!"Kenan covered his ears. "'ll go there." Kenan and Catalina stood up, running out the door.''You know what to do.''She got replies such as 'Yep' and 'Uh Huh'.

See, Lucinda was a young girl, but both of her parents had died when she was very young. The kids had found her by a stream, bathing. This freaked out Kenan to the core so he just ran to go tell his parents. They begged and pleaded until their parents agreed to let her stay in the Fire Palace. Somehow she had become a maid, but she was HORRIBLY lazy, so , she just locked herself in a room, and the Fire Children knew she was there. She was exactly a year older than the Fire Children . There was a special knock you had to perform to get in the room which they called 'The Bonus Room'.

They heard her lock the door from the inside as the siblings walked down the hallway. They eventually found the dining room they were looking for[as for the Fire Palace had 6 of them] and arrived to see six children standing there. But one girl, the one with her black and sandy brown hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were focused on him, and [if it can] time seemed to slow down and come to a effervescent halt. That was the girl that caught the Fire Prince's eye.

* * *

Its sooooooooooooo late. Its like,2:26, when i finished this. SO...TIRED...MUST...FINISH. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHILE I SLEEP TILL' NOON[i went to visit my cousins in N...a place. so i dont have school. too tired for correct grahmer at the moment.

PEACE & LOVE-

TOKYOmewmewgally


	3. Catalina is WIERD

Hi! How you guys doin'!I just finished this. Sorry I've been M.I.A lately. I haven't been busy, so I wonder why I just got on here? Maybe because I had to make up a whole bunch of work for the hated subject of MATH. And the grades closed last Thursday,so, i'm kinda stressin' about my grades.I'm saying too much. TO THE STORY!UPDATE:I GOT A C-!Guess who's grounded..

"Why don't you children go…do whatever it is children do? Hello? Children? GALE!"At the command, a girl snapped up from a book and roughly slammed it closed.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Well,um,well,um,well…no."

"Yep. Thats Aang's daughter!" Said a man with a ponytail.

"Saying the dude who has hair that hasn't been in style for 30 years. Aren't ponytails for girls?" Said the girl with the sandy brown highlights. It took all of her siblings will NOT to laugh.

"It's a warriors wolf tail!" The man shouted angrily. The girl with the book held tightly to her chest came from hiding. She even spoke:" So, you're Ambassador Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Finally. Someone acknowledges ME for SAVING THE WORLD." He kicked back in his chair and put his feet up until the lady who Gale presumed was his sister swatted it away.

"That's not what I heard." Ean said,drinking some juice. In the meantime, Sokka spit out his.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU HEAR!" He sat straight up, not wanting to miss the young boy's words.

"That you didn't do anything. Except pull a lever." The boy continued to drink his juice and lay on the table like the incident had never even occurred. Then a slight smirk crossed his lips.

"To keep you from getting in a fight with my nine year old... Why don't you just leave,Ean?" The boy opened his mouth. "And yes, you can take your juice with you." Ean shrugged and walked out the door. Gale took her fathers juice and looked back then took Zukos' juice. Black and sandy brown haired girl took Katara and Sokkas' juice. Kenan and Catalina looked at the other group of children as they walked out the door.

"We're...gonna...go." Kenan said, running out the door to forget the awkwardness of the room.

"BALDERDASHINESS ATTACK!" Catalina yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Everyone looked at her-except Toph. Kenan came back into the room,looked at Catalina for a **_long_** time, then grabbed her sleeve.

"C'mon."

* * *

Sorry that was so short. Next chapter they're in the gym!REVIEW! Or i'll find -Happy April Fools-belated-! :P


End file.
